The present invention relates to a bicycle spoke warning light device capable of setting and displaying characters, and more particularly to a warning light device mounted on the spoke of the bicycle, in which a controlling circuit detects the rotational speed of the spoke and makes multiple light sources immediately emit light to form a predetermined picture or character on the spoke by means of persistence of vision.
In spite of various kinds of mobile vehicles which are widely used all over the world, bicycles still serve as important healthy leisure tools. Therefore, it is necessary to ensure the safety in riding a bicycle.
Generally, a reflecting attachable paper or sticker is attached to the body of the bicycle, whereby when a light is projected onto the bicycle, the light is reflected from the bicycle to achieve a warning effect for ensuring safety. However, in the case that there is no light or the illumination is insufficient, it will be impossible to reflect the light so that no warning effect can be achieved. As a result, danger may take place in riding the bicycle. Alternatively, a light can be installed on front side of rear side of the bicycle as a warning device. However, such light cannot highlight the bicycle and can only provide a poor warning effect.